Kipper the Dog (character)
Kipper the Dog is a main character from the TV series of the same name, Kipper. He is paired with Sue Ellen Armstrong from Arthur. Roles *Sue Ellen White and the Seven Cartoons He played as The Prince *Sue Ellrella He played as Prince Charming *Kipper Pan He played as Peter Pan *Sleeping Beauty (Kipper and Sue Ellen style) He played as Adult Prince Philip *Kipper Hood He played as Robin Hood *The Dog and the Hamster He played as Adult Tod *The Great Dog Detective (Louis Walkden version) He played as Basil of Baker Street *Horace and Company He played as Dodger *The Little Mer-Armstrong He played as Eric *Beauty and the Pink Panther He played as Lumiere *Kipperladdin, Kipperladdin 2: The Return of Doctor Claw and Kipperladdin 3: The King of Thieves He played as Aladdin *The Dog King (Louis Walkden version) He played as Adult Simba *Sue Ellenhontas 2: Journey to a New World He played as John Rolfe *The Pink Panther of Notre Dame He played as Captain Phoebus *Kippercules He played as Adult Hercules *Sue Ellan He played as Shang *Kipparzan He played as Adult Tarzan *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Kipper and Sue Ellen Style) He played as Adult Milo James Thatch *Tangled (Kipper and Sue Ellen style) He played as Flynn Rider *Frozen (Kipper and Sue Ellen style) He played as Kristoff *All-Star Story, All-Star Story 2 and All-Star Story 3 He played as Sheriff Woody *Tomington He played as Uncle Pastuzo *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs He played as Flint Lockwood *Big Blue House Transylvania and Big Blue House Transylvania 2 He played as Wayne the Werewolf *Big Hero 6 He played as Wasabi *Inside Out He played as Fear *Kipper Little He played as Chicken Little *Open Season He played as Elliot *The Nightdog Before Christmas He played as Jack Skellington *Dogs vs. Cats He played as Dr. Cockroach *Up He played as Carl Fredricksen *Ice Age He played as Manny *How to Train Your Kaiju He Played as Hiccup *Help! I'm a Pet (Santiago Style) He Played as Chuck (Jellyfish) *The Powerpuff Robots He played as Professor Utonium Family Sue Ellen Armstrong (girlfriend) Terry the Dog (nephew) Mask the Raccoon (Kipper) (pet) Friends *Tiger *Pig *Arnold *Jake *Roly-Poly *Mouse *Magic Frog *The Bleepers *The Baby Goose *Sue Ellen Armstrong Gallery 4505362 l1.jpg Kipper.PNG kipper-kipper-20.4.jpg Kipper angry.PNG.png Kipper-Talking-With-Friend.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Titular Category:Titular Characters Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:Funny Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Boys Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Friendly Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Cool Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Cousins Category:Brothers Category:Clever Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Hungry Characters Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Goofy Characters Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Young Adults Category:Childhood Friends Category:Kipper Characters Category:Comedians Category:Chefs Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Magicians Category:Characters who can swim Category:Fathers Category:Characters who cry Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Orange Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Husbands Category:Thin Characters Category:Gay Category:Nincompoops Category:Wankers Category:Simpletons Category:Yes Category:Men Category:Dads Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Vinnytovar Category:Father in Laws